Artica Yukamoto story
by pizzafan123
Summary: artica is used to a normal life. Untill on dad while in the academy at age 10 gets taken to the Hokage. After that metting her life changes.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Artica Yukamoto

Chapter 1

I am Artica Yukamoto and I am 10 years old and I go to the ninja academy. I live in the Hidden in the leaves village with my 7 year old brother Eric and my parents. I have black hair blue eyes and pale skin. I and my brother look the opposite; he has brown hair and grey eyes with slightly tan skin. My family lives near the Uchiha Compound. Of course it's called the Yukamoto Compound. Well, I'm off to the academy.

Right now I'm sitting between Naruto and Kiba in class. All of a sudden class stopped when a guy dressed like an ANBU came in class, mask on in all. He walked up to Iruka-sensei and whispered something in his ear. Iruka-sensei's eyes widened and he paled a bit for a second and then he just nodded his head. The ANBU faced the class and said.

"Artica Yukamoto come with me". I sighed and got up. Jeez, what did I do? All of a sudden Naruto pointed at the guy and yelled.

"What do you want with Artica-chan"? Iruka-sensei looked like he was trying not to scream. Wow, is it really that bad. He always yells. He said.

"Naruto be quiet". Naruto was about to say something, but I kicked him under the table. I was curious to see what the ANBU wanted with me. I friends with Naruto, but sometime he needs to keep his mouth shut. Plus, this looks really serious and I want to see how whatever it is, going to affect me. Iruka-sensei looked at me with a sad and understanding look. Why would he look at me like that? Anyway, I walked up to the ANBU person and we walked up to my brother's class. Is this really that important that he has to get my little brother?

The ANBU guy did the same thing to get my brother Eric that he did in my classroom, without the outburst. Eric fixed me with a questioning look and I shrugged in answer. We walked to the Hokage building and knocked on the door. We heard come in and the ANBU guy pushed open the door. The sat in his chair with his arms folded in his lap. Jonin ninja around his desk. Wow, how bad is this and why do we need to be involved. I like being involve in things, but I like to know why. Once Eric saw all these people here his eyes were wide. I was just as surprised, but I kept my cool on the outside. So I simply raised an eyebrow and put an arm around Eric's shoulders. The Hokage said.

"Why don't you two sit down"? I sensed it was going to be bad, I lead Eric and me to a chair. The Hokage continued.

"I don't know how to really say this, but while your Parents were on an A-rank mission they bumped into some rouge ninja from other villages and passed fighting." This time I let my guard down and my face probably looked surprised. All of a sudden I heard sniffling next to me. I looked at Eric and he had his head in his hands crying. Once my face looked normal, I just sat there looking into space. Then I got angry, they are lying to me. My parents could not die, they are my parents. They could do anything. I jumped up and yelled.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? YOU ARE LYING TO ME. TELL THE TRUTH." I WAS BECICALLY DEMANDING THE Hokage something. Who cares, I'm pissed off. A guy with a mask over half his face, grey hair and his ninja headband over his left eye said.

"No, Miss yukimoto he is telling you the truth. I'm sorry to say your parents are dead." I looked at him and finally accepted it that my parents are dead. That's just great me and Eric are on our own. The Hokage said.

"Well now that that's done, we need to find out what to do. Either you Artica live by yourself or you watch over Eric till he could be on his own. You would still be living in your clan house and would get a monthly check to take care of both of you. If you choose to leave Eric in a fosters home, that will be it. Without much hesitation I said.

"I will take him, no questions asked". Eric whipped his head to look at me and I patted his shoulder. Did he actually think I was going to leave him? Ha, yeah right. The Hokage looked at me and smiled. Like he knew I would pick that answer. I smiled back in return. But the Hokage said.

"It will be a big responsibility to do. You are only ten years old. You are able to watch over him, but it will be hard." I looked at him and instead of looking happy and in a good mood, he was really serious right now. I said.

"Lord Hokage, I understand your concern, but I want to keep the family together and this is the best way. Even if I have to try my hardest, I will do it". He nodded in understanding and smiled a bit. He was about to dismiss us, but I said.

"Wait Lord Hokage can I talk to you alone". I said it while looking at Eric and he scowled before leaving. I faced the Hokage and he raised an eyebrow. I said.

"Look, we all know that I want to know what happened to my parents". After saying that, I crossed my arms over my chest and leaned back in my chair. Ha, they could not fool me. I know they are lying. They said it in such a rush. The Hokage said.

"I told you that rouges from different-". I stopped him and said.

"I made Eric go outside because he is only 7. But I need to know what really killed my parents. I made sure to say it louder on parents. The Hokage sighed and looked at that masked Jonin and also a Jonin with a bowl haircut, bushy eyebrows. HE looked back at me and said.

"Orochimaru". I took a deep breath and remembered he was a rouge ninja from this village. I was about to say something, but he interrupted me.

"You must not go after him right now, understand"? I nodded; I got what he was saying. He didn't care if I wanted revenge now; just wait for the right time. He dismissed me and I left to take Eric home after getting the monthly check. We walked home and I kept an arm around his shoulders the whole time.

Right when we got in the house, Eric went in his room to go to bed. I sighed, this going to be hard. I can't be the all fun no rules person in used to be. I have to act more mature now. Since I knew I would not be able to sleep, I paced around the whole house. All of a sudden, 20 minutes later I heard screaming coming from my brother's room.

I ran in there quick, a bunch of bad things going through my head. I found him in bed crying, screaming and moving around. I ran to the bed and pinned him down, while kinda shaking him. He woke up with a start and I said to him.

"It's okay go back to sleep". After a while he did. So I went in the kitchen to make myself a cup of tea. After it was done, I drank it really slowly. He is going to take it harder than me, I know it. Well I am 3 years older than him. After I was done drinking, I put the cup in the sink and walked back to my room. When I thought that I should just sleep with Eric tonight. So I climbed into bed and tried to fall asleep. After a while I did, but my last thought was.

'how in hell am I going to do this'


	2. the day after they died

Artica Yukamoto  
Chapter 2

I woke up by the alarm going off and looked at Eric next to me. I remembered it being an academy day and then started shaking Eric to wake up. Even though our parents died does not mean we will quit our daily lives. I owe it to them. He groaned and he looked at me, he said.

"Artie, I had the worst dream ever. It was that mom and dad died and you were stuck taking care of me. Wait, why are you sleeping in my bed?" He looked as if I would prove him wrong and this so called 'dream' was fake. I looked down at the sheets and felt as if I was gonna cry. I heard sniffling. I looked up and saw Eric trying to hold his tears in. I then felt the determination to stay strong. I'll do it for Eric. That's the reason I didn't cry or morn yet. I said.

"Eric, It did happen. It's tragic, but it did and I'm not stuck with you, I choose to watch over and take care of you". He smiled weakly at my response and I grinned at him. I ruffled his hair and said.

"come on, It's time to get dressed. We have to get dressed for the Academy today." He whined, but went into the bathroom to get dressed anyway. I got up and got dressed myself. 10 minutes later Eric came out and I saw his eyes red and puffy. Sighing I gave him an apple, not knowing how to deal with both walked to the academy and he went into the younger classroom. i said before he went in.

"I'll come in at lunchtime,okay"? He nodded and left. I walked inside and sat in my seat next to Naruto. Iruka-sensei kind of looked at me and went back to what ever he was doing before. He must of heard what happened since he is a chunin. Well I don't want his damn pity. Anyway Naruto said hi and I said hi back, he asked.

"What did that guy want with you yesterday". I stiffened. Breathe, he does not know anything. I said.

"N-not here, I'll tell you later". He just nodded and grinned at me. I tried to focus on Iruka-sensei lesson. But I was very tired and did not get any sleep last night. Only like 2 hours. My head was dropping and then all of a sudden I felt an book slam near my head. I looked up to see Iruka-sensei glaring at me with his hands on his hips. I smiled sheepishly and said.

" 'Orry sensei". He was about to sat something, but Naruto said.

"Oh come on, Iruka-sensei. Don't you see that she is really sleepy?" He look seem to soften and then he was glaring again. Jeez, what is up with him changing so much. He said.

"Artica, stay up. next time you fall asleep, you will be sent out." I frowned as he walked away and continued with the class. Naruto was about to call out something, but i kicked him from under the table. I do not need to get in more trouble. I stayed awake and soon enough it was lunchtime. I was walking to my brother's class and saw 3 kids surrounding Naruto. I growled. Really? With all the crap that's going on, this has to happen. And yes this bothers me cause Naruto is my friend. I walked up to them and tapped one of them on the shoulder. he turned toward me and I glared at him. He pissed me off just looking at him. He just looked like a cocky person. He smirked and said.

"What? Did you want to join the fun". i growled again and clenched my fist. I said.

"No, leave him alone". He looked suprised. oh did he actually think I would be on his side, Ha, no chance. i was losing pasence, so I just pushed the boy others were shocked and i then got an idea. I ran behind a building and transformed into to myself for a minute, I'm happy at how well this plan will work. Twisting my face into an enraged look, I yelled out when I got there.

"Hey you,what are you doing". they saw me and ran for there lives. I almost laughed, but then would of ruined my cover. i walked up to Naruto and helped him up. He said.

"Thanks, Iruka-sensei". I winked at him and did the hand sighs to chane back to myself. He then looked at me in awe and grinned so wide it threatened to split his face in half. I said.

"Hey Naruto, I got to go. See ya later." I ran to my brother's classroom and saw him waiting outside. He asked.

"What took you so long, Artie"? I just smirked and said.

"I had to take care of something". He rolled his eyes and said.

"Do I don't even want to know". I grinned down at him and said.

"Nope". He laughed shaking his head,he said.

"Sometimes I feel like the little kid".I said

"Everyone has a little kid inside of them. It be small or big. But enough talk, did you eat yet". He shook his head and we sat down and ate our lunch. Whenwe were done,we just talked about nothing important. Then someone came out to tell me that Eric lunch was over. Eric said bye to me and I left. I just remembered that their lunch ends 5 minutes after me. I ran to class and was 10 minutes late. Iruka-sensei said.

"you're late". I nodded and said.

"Sorry". I sat down in my seat and he went on with the lesson. He was talking about shirken and the right way to throw them. Soon enough, class waas over. I ran out there or tried to. The truth was I did not want to tell Naruto yet. I could not bring myself to say it. Iruka-sensei called me up to his desk. Everyone lest and i asked myself, what did I do? Sleeping, Being late? I walked up to his desk and he said.

"I saw what you did"? I must of looked confused cause he said.

"Transforming into me, to get the crowd of kids away". I blushed and tryed to say something.

"Um. sensei. I-i-i'm s-s-sorry, I-i-i didn't-". He stopped me and said.

"Your not in trouble. I just wanted to tell you that you should be more careful to see if someone will see you'. I blushed and he chuckled, before letting me leave. When I picked up Eric he asked.

"Can I go to a friends house". I nodded and he left. so I went home and decided to wait for home. So I sat and read a book. 2 hours later he was not home and i started to get nervous. Where is he already. Then I heard a knock on the door. I got up and saw the Hokage there. Oh great, my brother most likely did something. He said.

"Your brother gone missing. We have a note that that won't open". i took in a shaky breath and took the note. It opened when I touched the seal on the back. It said.

**Miss Yakomoto, I have your brother. He will be with me and you will not ever get him back. So not you are an orfan all by yourself, good day to you. By Orochimaru or brother's jailer.  
**  
Just after I read that, something in me snapped.

end of chapter 2


End file.
